


I Don't Dance

by WalnutSparks



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Sebastian (Stardew Valley), F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalnutSparks/pseuds/WalnutSparks
Summary: Sebastian doesn't dance.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N]: your name.  
> Trigger warning: mild anxiety.

**I don’t dance / Mine.**

* * *

Sebastian was starting to wonder why he came. He hated parties, he hated clubs, and he **hated** dancing. As far as he was concerned, dancing was just another opportunity to fuck up. His life was already full of fuck ups. Scowling, he took another swig of his beer. It might taste like shit, but he needed something to take the edge off.

Usually a night in Zuzu City was a welcome distraction from the monotony of the valley, a chance to explore, to get lost in the labyrinth of narrow streets and dingy alleyways. But for tonight, he was stuck. Stuck in this damn club, watching Abigail and her DJ girlfriend suck face. Hopefully Sam and [Y/N] would be back with the next round soon.

Speak of the devil, he straightened up a little as he saw his best friend’s trademark (and ridiculous) hairstyle making a beeline through the crowd. Behind him was a much smaller girl carrying a tray of drinks.

“Ta-dah. Alcohol for everyone!” Sam beamed as he handed round the drinks. Abigail and Tabitha briefly separated to grab the nearest bottles, muttering thanks through giggles and making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. Sickening.

“Why did you make [Y/N] carry all the drinks? Seems like a bit of a dick move.” Sebastian winced at the tone of his own voice. He didn’t mean to be so prickly, there were just so many people and the anxiety of it all was making him more abrupt than usual.

“Hey, it’s cool,” [Y/N] raised her eyebrows at him as Sam’s face fell. “There was no way I was going to make it through that crowd without Sam breaking the waves apart. It just seemed fair that I carried the tray.”

“I did offer-“ Sam began, before being cut off by Abigail,

“Hey, Tabby’s set is about to start. Let’s get ready to throw down some moves!”

One last, sloppy kiss with her girlfriend and then Tabby waved her fingers at everyone before heading towards the DJ booth. Sam and Abigail downed their drinks quickly and headed out onto the crowded dance floor. Sebastian groaned. Here we go. This was the part he was dreading.

“Hey… Seb?” Sebastian closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. _Please, don’t-_ “Dance with me?” He didn’t even look up from his beer.

“No.”

Yoba, he sounded like such a prick. But [Y/N] would understand, she always understood…

“Fuck you Sebastian.” Choking on his drink, Sebastian stared at his possible, maybe, sorta-kinda girlfriend. He’d never seen her look so pissed. Actually, he’d never seen her look angry. Now, if looks could kill, he’d be a smear on the dance floor.

“Hang on. What?” he asked dumbly, shocked out of his usual reserve.

“Fuck. You. Sebastian.” She took a step away from him, throwing her hands up as she put space between them. “I won’t do this anymore. I **can’t** do this anymore. You can’t just use me when it suits you and then barely acknowledge me in public. I’m done.”

Stunned, Sebastian watched her stalk into the crowd. Um, yes, talking had never been his strongest suit. Talking about _his feelings_ was basically impossible. He thought she knew? His mind whirled through the last few months. Yeah, they’d hooked up at a few parties. But they’d also been hanging out a lot. He introduced her to _Cave Saga X_. He’d bandaged her ankle that time she sprained it in the mines. He leant her his hoodie when she was cold! Sure, they might have never discussed feelings, and it’s not like they held hands in public, or were particularly cosy when Sam and Abi were around and yet… didn’t she see the significance of this? Actions over words?

He was shit with words.

And now he needed to apologise.

But fuck off was he going to dance.

* * *

Sinking his third beer, Sebastian glowered into the crowd. By now it was practically an orgy. Tabby’s trademark was raunchy mixes with heavy, pounding base. It rubbed off on the crowd. It wasn’t even safe by the bar anymore, as yet _another_ horny couple pushed into him. Fuck. He needed a smoke.

He was nearly at the club’s entrance when Sam caught up with him. He’d clearly been having fun, if the lipstick smears on his mouth were anything to go by. Sebastian counted at least three different shades of pinks and reds. At least someone was having a good night. He hadn’t seen [Y/N] since she left him earlier. _Left him. Were they done?_

He’d fucked up.

“Seb, Seb, earth to Sebastian.” Sam shook him by the arm. “Mate, what happened with you and [Y/N]? She’s acting weird.”

“Nothing. I’m going for a smoke.”

“I thought you guys were… together? Getting together? Dude, she’s dancing with other guys. Like, _dirty_ dancing. What did you do?”

Sebastian flushed, embarrassed and hurt. “I didn’t do anything. She asked me to dance. You know I don’t dance.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Fuck sake mate, get over yourself and just dance with her. No one is going to care what you look like. She won’t even care if you step on her toes. She wants you man. You need to make a move before you lose her.”

“Actually… she’s pissed at me. For not dancing. She said it’s over?” he couldn’t help turning that last sentence into a question.

“Are you going to do anything about it?”

Sebastian shrugged.

“I don’t dance.” 

Sam stared at him blankly.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

...

Why was everyone in such a bitch today.

* * *

Smoking gave him a headache. No better than before, Sebastian wound through the club. He needed to find [Y/N]. Suck it up and apologise. He liked her, he _really_ liked her. He knew he’d stumble over his words and make a prat of himself, but she had to know how he felt.

There. Glowing golden beacon that it was, he spotted his best friend's hair. Trying to touch as few people as possible, he headed for in Sam's direction. If he didn’t know where she was, he could help Sebastian find him. Sam had a definite height advantage. Sam would help. He was always going on about how much he shipped them together. Maybe Sam would help him find the right words. Sam knew how to talk to people. Sam was his best friend. Sam would always help-

Sam was kissing her.

Sam was kissing. **Her.**

Sebastian froze as he watched his best friend and his not-girlfriend make out with each other like they were drowning. He had a hand twisted in her hair, the other on her hips, pulling her close. Her hands were fisted in his shirt, her body moulding to his as they ground to the beat. They were kissing like they’d never come up for air. They were kissing. **Kissing.**

_No **.** No. FUCK that._

**She’s mine.**

* * *

He didn’t even have time to think. He didn’t realise he was moving at all until he was shoving Sam with all his might, grabbing his not-girlfriend by the wrist and pulling her through the crowd. Barging his way through the writhing mass of bodies, eyeing murder at any fuckwit stupid enough to get in the way.

He didn’t turn around to see Sam licking his lips and wiping his mouth, looking oh-so-smug and satisfied that his fiendish ploy had worked.

* * *

Blood pounding in his ears, he didn’t even notice [Y/N] shouting at him, trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp. He didn’t know where they were going. But they were getting out of here. Away from other people. **Fuck** other people. He didn’t stop until he pulled her around the corner of the club, into a back alley lit only by one flickering street lamp. Now he could breathe.

“What the actual sweet FUCK do you think you’re doing?” Whispered [Y/N] furiously, apparently not wanting to cause a scene but also scratching furiously at his grasp on her wrist. “Get the fuck off me. I told you we’re done-“

Unthinkingly, Sebastian smashed his mouth into hers. Fuck PDA. Fuck Sam. And fuck her protestations. She had to know how he felt, and now she was going to fucking find out. She was stunned into stillness for a moment, before biting his mouth hard enough to draw blood and pushing hard against his chest.

“Sebastian, what the fuck. What the fuck are you doing. I said we’re done. Is this about me kissing Sam?” Needing to put space between them again, she started moving back towards the club. “This is supposed to be a party. Everyone is drunk. Everyone is getting off with everyone. It means nothing. Kind like how much I meant to you, how you only like to fuck with me when no one else is around except-“

“Shut up.” He grabbed her wrists again and pulled her back to him. “Shut up. Just shut up. I know, I’m shit with words-“ He covered her mouth with his again, desperately trying to convey his all feelings without having to speak. Well, maybe not the murderous rage. “You’re mine. You’re mine and you can’t leave me. I can’t let you. I need you.”

He wasn’t sure how many of these words were actually making it out of his mouth. Was she kissing him back yet? All these feelings were overwhelming him. Drowning him, blocking out everything except the need to make her **see** that he needed her **.** He needed her to understand. He **needed** her.

He was starting to go numb with panic, until suddenly frantic hands in his hair dragging him closer, as something snapped in [Y/N] and she gave into to his need. Her need. This need. Their need. Coming up for air, she scowled at him while she gasped for breath, hands still tangled in his hair. Oh, she was still angry. Well, good. He was angry too. Really angry.

Also, apparently, really horny. Sebastian could feel his own hardness was pressing into her leg. Too angry to blush, he bashed their lips together again furiously as he ground his hips into hers. [Y/N] moaned into his mouth and pushed her chest out against him. Then they were grinding, sucking, devouring each other like the end of the world was coming.

Sebastian smirked against her mouth. Someone was definitely going to end up coming tonight.

* * *

Rage fucking in the back alley it was. Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a shitty night after all.

Sebastian's skin was burning as he dragged [Y/N] deeper into the darkness. Hands all over, pushing and pulling and pressing against each other, Sebastian thought he might actually come his pants if he didn’t take control of the situation. They’d hooked up before, but this was something different. Something primal. Something carnal. Her hands were under his shirt, nails dragging down his back, leaving red marks against his skin. Marking him.

Two could play at that game.

Leaning into her neck, Sebastian bit down hard on the delicate skin of her jaw, just under her ear. She gasped, grinding against him harder as her nails dug deeper. Pleased, he did it again. And again. Each time her response grew stronger, grinding harder and harder and trying to muffle her moans in his shoulder.

Marks made, Sebastian leaned back for a moment to catch his breath and drink in the view. Gazing back at him was the prettiest picture he’d ever seen. Her lips were bruised with his kisses, eyes glazed with lust, mouth open as she gasped for breath. Her cheeks were flushed, a flush that continued down her neck, and across her chest… How low did that flush go? He stalled, biting his lip, completely unaware of how that one simple action sent tingles all the way down [Y/N]’s spine and straight to her crotch. While she got wetter, he was distracted by unwelcome thoughts. They weren’t exactly well hidden in the alley, but the party was inside. Moral decency battling wanton lust.

Moral decency never had a chance.

Crushing her lips against his, Sebastian roughly pulled her tank top up and over her chest. Deepening their kiss, she grabbed at his jaw and his shoulders, searching for a way to bring him closer to her, finally winding her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck and pulling until he moaned.

One hand grasping her lower back, the other in her hair, he brought her closer again as he their tongues fought for dominance. Her bare skin against his hands was driving him crazy as his cock twitched and his jeans grew painfully tight. But there was no way in hell she was going to win. He would make her come first. He always made her come first.

She shivered as he ran his fingers feather light up her sides. His hands were strangely soft for a boy’s, and the sudden gentle touch took her by surprise. Panting, she watched him as he cupped her breasts through her bra, gently squeezing them in turn, almost reverent in his touch. She felt his cock grow even stiffer against her. Reaching down between them, she tried to unbutton his jeans. She couldn’t think of anything other than getting her hands on his cock. Whip swift, he pinned her hands above her head. He growled, “No.”

Earlier that word almost made her throw her drink in Sebastian’s face. Now it was her panties getting soaked instead.

Easily pinning both her small hands with one of his, Sebastian smirked at her as he continued to squeeze, bounce and massage her breast. Locking eyes with her as he scooped her out from her bra, he loved to watch her whimper as he pinched and pulled on her nipple. Rolling it around with his thumb, he bent down to suckle on her other breast, pausing only to pull her strapless bra down to her waist, bearing her naked chest for all to see.

“Seb… Seb… Seb _please_ …” hearing her pant his name between moans, he knew she couldn’t last much longer. Releasing her arms, he continued to nurse on her breasts as he moved his other hand between her legs.

Fuck skinny jeans.

Luckily, [Y/N] was more than eager to help, undoing the mechanics so Sebastian only had to use one hand to pull her jeans halfway down her thighs. Still not taking his mouth from her chest, he brushed one finger against her panties.

Lace. Fuck.

Sopping wet lace. He groaned deep in his throat. This girl was going to be the death of him. Better make it worthwhile. And he knew just how to get her undone. Pushing her panties to the side, he ever so gently brushed one finger up and down her slit, barely opening her folds. His finger was soaked with her. Locking her eyes with his again, he slowly brought his finger up to his mouth and flicked out his tongue. She moaned and bucked harder against him as she watched him savour her taste. There was no chance of oral in this dingy backstreet, plus skinny jeans made it strategically impossible, but watching him lick his fingers at her made her remember how good he was with his tongue.

That was all it took to send her over the edge.

* * *

Sebastian loved to watch her come. She clutched at him, pulling at his long-sleeved top, closing her eyes to ride her high and biting her lip to keep from screaming his name. He knew he had to give her a minute to really enjoy this, but now his jeans were painfully tight and if he didn’t get his release soon, he might pass out. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Seb… Sebastian… Please… I need it. I need- you. Please. Sebastian… Seb-”

She didn’t need to say anymore, but he wasn’t going to stop her. Every time she gasped his name between pants he got harder. And fuck if he’d ever been this hard before. Could a too-intense boner cause lasting damage? Better not to find out. Kissing her sweetly on the mouth, hand between her legs, Sebastian sunk a finger deep into her centre. He’d never felt her this wet before. She’d never felt so ready for him.

Slowly, gently, he spun her around to face the wall, bending her over slightly and pulling her panties and jeans down a little further to give him the access he needed. Still blissfully relaxed from earlier, [Y/N] rested her head against her arms on the wall and pushed her ass out further, wanting. She was extra sensitive from her first orgasm, and nothing could substitute for the feel of having Sebastian inside her. Need curled up in her abdomen, and all over she tingled with anticipation.

Sliding first one, then two, fingers in and out of her ever so slowly, Sebastian finally released his throbbing dick from its confines. The air was cold but their bodies were generating so much heat the breeze added just another glorious layer of pleasure to what was already a pretty full glass. Was that a mixed metaphor? She moaned at the loss as he withdrew his fingers, and trembled as he held himself against her. She knew Sebastian was an insatiable tease, but if she didn’t get his cock soon she might-

Sebastian’s rock-solid cock glides in easily on the first thrust, and for a moment both of them stop breathing. He wants to make love to her, he wants this to last for more than five minutes, but he’s already at breaking point and they’re fucking in a public walkway.

He pulls out slowly, enjoying the slick pull of her walls on his dick. She’s already nearing her second peak, which is good because Sebastian is not going to last. Better make the most of it. Just as his head reaches the entrance of her lips, the long, long drag of her pussy on his cock almost too much for both of them, he gives in. He let’s his need take over and starts to pound her hard, like he could fuck her through the wall. Head falling against her back, he wraps his hands around her hips for leverage as he rams again and again into her wetness, both of them trying to keep quiet but the sex is so fucking hot and the friction feels so fucking good-

Sebastian cries out her name as he comes deep inside her, cock buried to the hilt, wrapping his arms around her waist as she pushes back against him and mewls.

It takes them a minute to catch their breath, and both wincing as his now limp dick slips out of her. Adjusting their clothes, he waits. Sobering up, he suddenly worries he’s gone too far. There was consent there right? Has he made things worse?

“[Y/N]-“ He begins, face apple red, looking at her with panicked eyes, “[Y/N], I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean- I just needed you to know that I-“ his breathing is getting tight and fuck is he going to have a panic attack and screw up what was possibly the best sex of his life so far unless she didn’t consent and now he's a fucking sex criminal and-

“Sebastian.” He opens his eyes as she takes his face in his hands, smiling at him shyly. The knots in his stomach and throat dissolve instantly. She’s glowing. “It’s okay. I know what you were trying to say. We’re good.”

He sighs, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. She is his, and he is hers.

“Now…” he blinks sleepily as she smiles playfully up at him, “how about that dance?”

Sebastian laughs, lacing their fingers together as he follows her back into the club.


End file.
